Half-Elf
Half-Blood Children The union of Elf and Men results in Half-Elves, a race that combines the traits of both parents into a unique race all its own. Half-Elves have been in existence as long as Men have walked the face of Ura. Though Elves rarely find Men enticing in a romantic way, there are rare exceptions. This does end the line of reproduction, however, as all Half-Elves are born infertile. Half-Elves carry with them an incredible potential to become great in any area they set their mind to. They possess the wisdom, latent magical awareness, and resistance to the elements from their Elven blood while also having incredible drive, the industrial tendencies, and ability to lead and inspire like Men. Biology and Culture Physically, Half-Elves vary in which racial traits they express, though there are several things that remain consistent: slender build, fair features, pointed ears, and eyes alight with the glow of stars. Some Half-Elven men are able to grow facial hair (though rarely a large amount), while others can grow none at all. To the untrained eye, many Half-Elves with proper care can pass for full-blooded Elf. Half-Elves live about as long as Dwarves once did; three to four centuries old. Interestingly enough, Half-Elves born into Human society will often be given Elven names while those born in Elven societies are given Human names. This is often done so that the child will have some connection to their heritage. In addition to this, as Half-Elves mature, they subconsciously embrace one side of their persona: Human or Elf. Those who are raised by Elves most often choose the Human lifestyle and vice versa. This is not done in spite or rejection of their other side, of course, but merely because Half-Elves are slaves to their Human blood: they crave the unknown. Half-Elves are usually accepted by all races and find refuge in most any city. The exceptions to this are High Elves (who see the mingling of Elven blood with Human taint as a diluting of purity) and some Human settlements (who fear the power and mystery of Half-Elves). Interestingly enough, Dwarves were once very receptive of Half-Elves. The short-folk see them as all the wonder and mystery of Elves wrapped up in a palatable Human package. Of course, when the Dwarves went extinct, many Half-Elves lost stout friends. Though Half-Elves tend towards the side of goodness like their parentage, they possess a dangerous balance of traits: the Elven pride and Human desire for power that courses through them can sometimes take over. Half-Elves who are not raised with love and care may give in to these tendencies. For this reason, some fear the wrath of a Half-Elf and steer clear of that which they do not understand. Infertility The Dark Spirit was never meant to mingle with the Vanessi-blessed blood of the Elves. As such, the very thing that allows such race mixing in the first place also prevents the further spread of the species. In short, all Half-Elves are sterile. No children, Elf or Man, will ever be the offspring of a Half-Elven parent, not even two Half-Elves. It is a sad truth, one that too many Half-Elves learn too late in life. Category:Races